THE DESIGN AND FABRICATION OF A SUPER FAST IMAGE RECONSTRUCTION SYSTEM FOR PET IS PROPOSED. THE NEW SYSTEM WILL INCREASE THE SPEED OF RECONSTRUCTION BY AT LEAST A FACTOR OF TEN. PRODUCTION COSTS ARE EXPECTED TO BE LESS THAN THE CURRENT SYSTEM IN USE. DIRECT IMPACT ON THE VIABILITY OF PET SYSTEMS COMES IN THE FORM OF REDUCED COST TO THE PATIENT AND SHORTER SCAN TIMES.